


舍瓦的早晨（上）

by zyc1840



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc1840/pseuds/zyc1840
Summary: 舍卡托3P，托妞科技大佬，舍瓦被包养的鸭子AU，有道具，注意避雷





	舍瓦的早晨（上）

舍甫琴科有一个平凡的梦想，就是早晨起来迎着朝阳在海边跑步，但是作为一只德艺双馨的老鸭子，舍瓦的梦想难以实现，无论是他养的小鸭子卡卡还是养他的金主爸爸托雷斯，都是阻碍他完成梦想的重要因素。他们已经来海边别墅度假一周了，舍瓦没有一天早晨成功的离开床，更别说去看日出了。两个肤白貌美的小可爱似乎更热衷于在房子里消磨时间，他们每天抽签玩一种角色扮演，托雷斯说就像马丁的早晨一样，他们的生活应该每天都充满惊喜。对舍瓦来说实际上并没有惊喜，他已经连续扮演了三天主人了，虽然场景分别是埃及奴隶主，维多利亚时期的绅士和罗马的奥古斯都，但是似乎没什么区别，舍瓦怀疑所谓的签子其实只有各种各样的主奴扮演。。。

从早晨开始他们就在床上黏黏糊糊的做爱，直到身体乏力，穴口松软，稀薄的精液涓涓而出，被抹得到处都是，他们才瘫软在一起，搂抱成一团睡觉，一觉醒来已经是下午两三点，恢复了体力又饥肠辘辘的男人们会在洗澡过后一起大吃一顿，这是一天中唯一正常的一顿饭，食物是装在盘子里的，而不是放在某人的胸肌上，某人的屁股上，或者某人的小腹上。吃过饭他们会一起聊天，看个电影，一起玩球或者更多的时候下棋和打牌。当夜幕降临party就要开始了。托雷斯和卡卡热衷于跳舞唱歌和喝酒，整个房子的氛围就好像舞厅，再加上托雷斯根据他们的下午的脑洞做的道具和巨幕播放的助兴小电影，就像SM俱乐部了，好在托雷斯没有请一群人来性爱趴的爱好，他们会折腾到半夜，直到精竭力疲的睡去。

作为一个从事性爱服务业长达十二年的，获得过业界金黄瓜奖的老鸭子，舍瓦都觉得这样的生活太过火了。卡卡还好，只要能免疫他的撒娇，他就没什么办法，但是托雷斯不一样，他看着温顺，实际非常倔强，如果有什么他想得到的，他觉得他应该得到而没有得到的，他就会不停的尝试，他是金主，舍瓦不能三番五次的拒绝他的索求。

所以唯一的选择就是和他们俩谈谈，年轻人也不能不知节制，瓦瓦建议他们制定科学的性爱时间表“你最喜欢计划，也最尊重科学了是不是？”“一个计划？我觉得朝三暮四比较合适。”“一天七次。。。会死人的”“我相信你可以的，你不仅要满足我，还要满足我的闺蜜卡卡。”“这是不可能的，你杀了我吧！”“要不然朝四暮三？或许晚上多睡一会儿，可以帮帮你可怜的老家伙。”托雷斯的语气好像在陈述一个客观事实。“别的男人可以一夜七次，而他一天七次都做不到，他怎么这么不中用。”卡卡相比就毒舌多了“我们不需要他了，用他来喂的你的触手怪怎么样，我觉得触手怪比他强多了。”“触手怪是我们的新宝贝，去吧，宝贝，他是你的了。”托雷斯的语气是那么温柔，一只黑色的怪物从阴影中爬出，它伸出长长的舌头开始舔舍瓦的性器，还饶有兴趣地戳弄马眼，引发了一阵一阵强烈的尿意，“不要啊，不要~”舍瓦开始拼命的挣扎，但是那个怪物缠的越来越紧…梦醒了~

在黑暗中，舍瓦惊恐的恍惚了几秒，才意识到，缠着他的是卡小猪健壮的胳膊和腿，有什么东西确实在舔他，他伸手去摸，从被子下边钻出一个金色的脑袋，是托雷斯。“他醒了，托妞，干的不错，早晨好啊，舍瓦主人。”舍瓦惊魂未定的从卡卡的怀抱里挣脱出来，坐起身，确定没有什么黑色的怪物缠着他，“你搂那么紧干什么？我都喘不过气了。”“你不是做恶梦了么，我搂着你安慰你啊。”卡卡鼓起脸，略带委屈的撒娇道。“该起床了，主人，希望我的唤醒让您满意。”托雷斯的屁股高高撅起，露在薄被外边，整个上身却伸进了舍瓦的被子里，正在用舌头讨好的舔着舍瓦的柱身。“这是我教他的，卡卡邀功似的往舍瓦怀里拱。“一位像您一样的苏丹，拥有我们这样的白人尤物配的上这样的‘闹钟’”托雷斯解释道，他在性生活上也充满惊人的创造力，舍瓦想他旁征博引估计能找出30种不同的主奴扮演游戏来玩一个月，“今天来点土耳其风味怎么样？我的苏丹，后房和姬妾。”

正常的生理反应配上两个美人的撩拨，舍瓦觉得他今天怕是也要在床上度过了，但是谁也不能夺走人的希望，为了能爬下床，去跑个步，舍瓦还是要挣扎一下的。“已经一个星期了，我的两个小美人，上帝在第七天也要休息，今天休息一下吧。“”你是想玩伊甸园play么？我赞成，我们是住在伊甸园里的两只小恶魔，勾引你这个圣洁的大天使“卡卡贴过来，缘着舍瓦的锁骨开始啃咬，”我们一丝不挂的在花园里玩耍，直到偷尝禁果…“卡卡一边说，一边用双手掐舍瓦胸前的两颗红豆，”啊~“在卡卡挑逗的够了，终于在舍瓦的喉结上咬了一口的时候，托妞也配合的猛吸了一下舍瓦的卵蛋，双重夹击之下，舍瓦忍不住叫了一声，卡卡与托妞目光相交，得意的相视而笑。舍瓦为自己又被两个小恶魔弄得失控了而感到懊恼，卡小猪一直一肚子坏水，现在连原本清纯老实的托妞也学坏了，摆着一张无辜脸，各种挑逗，舍瓦伸手把躲在被子里使坏的托妞拎了出来，托妞羞涩的一笑，在卡小猪的金刚怒目之下，毫不犹豫的供出了元凶：”卡卡说你叫过他，男人全身都是敏感带，但是服侍起来，只有四个重点，我觉得你说的没错。“舍瓦一拳打在托妞的棉花上，只能作罢。


End file.
